The Long Game: Journey to Someday
by J. Jackal
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Josh and Maya's relationship after they went to the Mount Sun Lodge? Maya's turning 16, what would happen to Josh and Maya's relationship on that day? Keep in the track on their Long Game as they journey their lives until they meet someday. Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1: Sweet 16

Chapter 1: Sweet 16

Maya Penelope Hart woke up on a fine day, she is hoping for this day to go well; after all it is her birthday. She prepared for the day, dressed up a little bit since it's her day. After that she left her house and went straight to Riley's.

"Hey Riles!" Maya greeted her best friend once she entered her bay window "Happy Sweet 16 Maya!" her cheerful best friend Riley greeted her handing out her gift "This won't get smaller everytime I open it right?" Maya asked curiously, she doesn't want to repeat what Riley did to her gift last year, although Riley's gift did made her sentimental "Of course not" she replied.

Maya opened her best friend's gift to her and find a thick sketch pad and a complete set of art materials. Maya was so shocked that Riley would give her something that expensive "Riles, this must cost you a fortune, I can't take this, there are much more important things that you could buy with the money that you spent on this" she told her friend still in a state of shock "Maya, I want you to take it, I know how great you had become, you already are an amazing artist and you just turned 16" Riley said sincerely holding her friend's hand "I want to support you in all you want to do, you know that" she added sweetly "But only when it is positive or the ending is positive" she added to not give her a wrong idea "Of course you do, you're Riley" Maya replied laughing.

They both went downstairs and ate breakfast and leave for school "I forgot to ask you something" Riley said once they entered the train "What is it?" Maya asked "What did Uncle Shawn and your mom did for you this morning" Riley asked curiously "Well I didn't really notice them this morning; after I am done preparing in my room I went straight out the front door" Maya replied honestly "Do you think they forgot that it is your birthday?" Riley asked "I don't think so, maybe; but I don't really care, I got my wish last year and it came true" she said happily "And even if they did forget, my mom and stepda- dad are always with me in our home everyday, together" she added "Still not used to calling uncle Shawn 'dad'?" Riley asked "No, but maybe in a few months I'll get used to it" she replied.

They entered their classroom and Maya was greeted by all of her classmates and friends. The day went as it usually is. After the last subject of the day, Riley told Maya that they should go to Topanga's before they go to her apartment.

"Do you remember my birthday last year when your dad came with my cake and keep saying things about me and Shawn's family but he did not know we're there?" Maya asked Riley as they reminisce last year's event "That was a really embarrassing moment for my dad but it is really funny to watch" they laughed as they walk to Riley's mother's bakery shop.

At Topanga's, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Katy, and Auggie are decorating the place for Maya's birthday. "Cory your parents, Eric, Morgan, and Josh are coming right?" Shawn asked a bit nervous, he wants this day to be perfect for Maya "They are on their way" Cory assured him patting his back to calm him down.

"Katy, why does Shawn wants our whole family to be on Maya's birthday?" Topanga asked Katy as they prepare for the foods "Shawn wants to introduce Maya to his whole family as his daughter and he also told me that his brother is coming, I never even knew he had a brother" Katy replied "Jack is coming today?" Topanga asked surprised "You know his brother?" Katy asked "Of course I do, we all went to the same University" She replied "Well the bigger the bigger the family the better I guess" Katy said.

A few minutes later, the Matthews family came and they socialized with each other. Shawn introduced his wife to everyone; moments later, they heard the front door's bell ring, Cory took a peek on the door to see Shawn's brother "Jack!" he exclaimed then a lot of kissing and hugging happened, old friend united once more, and Shawn finally introduced his wife to his brother "You told me it's your daughter's birthday today Shawn, where is she?" Jack asked curiously looking for a baby girl "Let me rephrase that, it's my stepdaughter's first birthday with me" Shawn replied "Well it's a good thing that I still haven't bought a gift" Jack said relief, after few minutes Rachel came and the old friends/roommates reunited once more.

They talked and catch up when suddenly Farkle opened the door Smakle, Lucas, and Zay following him "Maya and Riley are almost here" Farkle said in a rush and they closed the lights and hid around the bake shop.

Riley and Maya are laughing when they reach Topanga's. They entered inside and Maya noticed how dark the place is, Riley opened the lights and right on cue everyone got out from where they are hiding "Happy Birthday Maya!" everyone greeted her cheerfully with confetti and a banner that says 'Happy Sweet 16 Maya!'. She did not know how to say or express her feelings right at that moment, she was so shocked to see a lot of people for her birthday. They all sang happy birthday while Shawn and Katy brought her two layered cake with a huge 16 on top of it. "Blow your candle now baby girl" Maya's mother told her "Make a wish first" her stepdad added.

Maya closed her eyes and blew her candle, everyone clapped and cheered. She hugged her parents "I can't believe you did this for me" Maya told them smiling widely "It's more of your dad's idea" her mom said "Well I want to properly introduce my daughter to my family" Shawn told her "Thank you" Maya said hugging Shawn "…dad" Maya added. Shawn cannot hold his emotions so he just hugged her tight. "Oh, by the way I want you to meet my brother" Shawn said releasing her from his hug and ushering Jack to come to them "Maya this is your Uncle Jack, Jack this is my daughter Maya" Shawn introduced them to each other, they both said their hellos then Rachel passed by them and Shawn called her "Maya this is Rachel, we went to the same University but she's a year older, she's your Uncle Eric and Uncle Jack's roommate, and your Uncle Jack's ex" Shawn introduced Rachel plus embarrass his brother "Did you really have to add that?" Jack asked "As your brother, yes I do" Shawn laughed "So this your daughter?" Rachel asked Shawn "Yeah" Shawn replied proudly "It's nice to meet you Maya" Rachel said shaking Maya's hand; they talked for a bit before they separated.

After partying for almost an hour Topanga said that it is time for presents. She receives countless of presents from everyone except for one person that she always has her eye on. They haven't talked since she entered Topanga's; she's not usually nervous but every time she see Josh since after they went home from Mount Sun Ski Lodge she started to become more nervous around him. She was seated at the sofa talking to Riley but when Riley noticed Josh approaching them, Riley made a lame excuse to leave her.

"Hey" Josh greeted "Hey" she replied "So you're sixteen now" Josh sat next to her giving her his best smile, suddenly Maya's nervousness is gone and the old Maya came back "You know Boing, we are currently just two years apart right now" Maya smirked at him, Josh chuckled as he remember what she said at the Ski Lodge.

"We can now finally hold hands" he smiled and intertwined his hand with hers "Someday" she whispered to herself while looking at their intertwined hands "What?" Josh asked "Nothing" Maya replied.

"Oh by the way, I haven't gave you my gift yet" Josh said "You don't have to give me anything" Maya said then Josh released her hand to get a small box from the pocket inside his jacket "Here open it" he told her while giving Maya his gift, she opened the small velvet jewelry box to see a ring inside "Josh?" Maya asked, her heart is pounding so much that she swore everyone in the room could hear it.

Josh took the ring out of the box "This is my promise ring for us" Josh said holding the ring to her, the small engraved writing outside the ring 'Someday' and 'Josh + Maya' engraved inside. While Josh was showing her the ring, Maya noticed that Josh is wearing the same ring on his left ring finger "This our promise ring for our someday, that is why I have my own" he told her when he noticed that she saw her ring "And I want this promise to be our secret" he told her "Why?" she asked curiously "I don't know, I just want our relationship a secret to everyone so when we become official, they would all be surprised" he laughed "Plus Shawn and Cory would bite my head off if they found out I am courting you so when you're finally 18 you could finally be my girlfrie-" with that Josh shut his mouth before he could continue what he is suppose to say and possibly add some plans for their future.

"What was that?" Maya smiled teasingly about his little slip up, he covered his blushing face from embarrassment "You know what this will lead to Maya" Josh said still blushing "I know, I just want to hear it from you" Maya smirked at him.

He looked at her lovingly, 'this brave young lady would be his girlfriend someday' he thought to himself. "What are you looking at Boing, is there dirt on my face?" she asked, Josh snapped out of his trance "No, no, there's no dirt on your face" he replied "Then why do you keep staring at me like that?" she asked "I just got lost in your eyes for a bit" he told her honestly "Stop that" she said blushing "Stop what?" he asked smiling at her "You being all handsome and cute" she told him a bit frustrated "Well I can't do anything about it, this is my face" he teased her then suddenly Josh noticed how their faces are from each other, he looked around if anyone else noticed, he sighed in relief when he noticed that everyone else are busy partying.

Josh coughed awkwardly "Let's go back to the ring" he held her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger "Fits perfectly" he told her looking at her eyes "I can't wait for 'someday'" he added and kissed the back of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Night (Part 1)

Chapter 2: Movie Night (Part 1)

It has been a weeks since Josh and Maya last saw each other. They are both busy in school and both of their schedules are pretty hectic but apart from all of it, they still manage to be in contact with each other. Josh would text her ' _Good morning gorgeous'_ every morning and _'Good night. Sweet dreams beautiful'_ every night before he went to bed. It seems like they are already officially together but they know that if they wait for the right time, they knew their ending would be beautiful.

The gang is at Topanga's after school to do their homework together; once they finished it, they started talking about what they want to do that weekend.

"Can we have a movie date on Friday evening" their little ball of sunshine friend suggested "That's a great idea Riles" Lucas told his girlfriend "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them is showing that day" Smackle added "Who doesn't love a movie about the Wizarding World of Harry Potter" Farkle continued what his girlfriend said.

"So everyone's in?" Riley asked looking at her friends "Can't" Zay told them "Why not?" Riley asked "That's when my date with Sarah is" he replied "Why don't you just bring her buddy? She's been our classmate since middle school after all" Lucas told him "I'll go text her if it is okay with her" Zay said pulling his phone from his pocket, few minutes later Sarah replied that it is okay.

"How 'bout you Maya?" Riley asked her best friend since she hasn't said a word since they talked about the movies.

Maya felt a bit left out knowing that all of them have a love life; well she does have one but they're waiting for the right time to be together. Maya knew that if she comes to the movies with her friends that night, she would be a third wheel on their triple date. She immediately made up a stupid but believable excuse to make sure her friends would believe her "I want to improve my artistic side" she lied "Really? That's your excuse?" Lucas said not believing her "I'm not wasting Riley's gift to me last week" she replied defensive "Okay, if you're sure that you really don't want to come with us" Riley said a bit upset that her best friend will not be joining them "I'm 100 percent sure" Maya smiled to assure them that it is really alright for her.

Friday came quick and once their last class is over Riley and Maya both sat on the bay window. "What is the real reason why you don't want to come to the movies tonight?" Riley asked because she noticed that Maya has been distancing herself a bit when they are spending time with their boyfriend or girlfriend in their group "You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend" Riley added to show her that what ever is bothering her, she's there for her.

"I feel like I'm always the third wheel in our group" Maya told her honestly "You all pair out as couples while I sit on a chair nearby all by myself" she added "Why can't you just look for a guy?" Riley asked "I can't Riles, I don't see anyone I'm attracted to at school and every time I think about having a boyfriend, all I could think about is Josh" Maya replied looking at her left finger and playing with the ring that Josh gave her "The long game is harder than I thought" Maya added quietly.

Riley looked at her friend sympathetically "Why can't you just tell my uncle that?" she asked "I see how you light up every time you see him, why don't you talk to him about how you feel?" she asked. Maya just exhaled and let destiny rule what ever she has with Josh.

That evening, Riley, Maya, and Smackle are all chatting about random things in Riley's room while waiting for their friends. "Hey girls" Topanga greeted as she enters her daughter's room "Your friends are all waiting for you downstairs" she told them and left. The girls went downstairs afterward.

Downstairs, Cory and Topanga are both making sure that Josh understood the rules in the house before they left with Katy and Shawn to upstate New York for the weekend. "I'll make sure everything's okay once you get back to your trip" Josh assured them that he is a trustworthy uncle "Repeat what we said" Topanga told him "Once Aggie came back from him and Ava's playdate, feed him, and put him to bed, and make sure Riley didn't come home late" Josh answered "Okay, bye Josh; Riley don't come home late" Cory told them before they left.

"Bye uncle Josh" Riley told her uncle before she and her friends leave for the movies. Once she closed the door, Josh heard someone coming down from the stairs; he grabbed the nearest object he could find which is a pillow on the couch. When he heard the person getting nearer, Josh ran and threw the pillow on the person's face hard.

"I'm not aware that there would be a pillow fight" Maya sarcastically said "Sorry, I thought you're an intruder. As far as I know, I'm the only person inside the apartment" Josh said apologetically and went closer to Maya. He put both of his hands on her face to make sure that he didn't bruise her beautiful face "Are you okay" he asked sincerely "Josh, it's just a pillow, it's practically harmless" she told him.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Josh asked her once he removed his hands from her cheeks "Not that I didn't want you here" he added "Didn't Topanga told you that I would be staying for the weekend?" she asked "I thought you were with Riley" he replied "They're having a triple date and I don't want to be a third wheel or ninth wheel" she told him honestly "I thought Zay would be willing to sit next to you when Riley and Lucas go to the movies" Josh said "Zay have a date, and I don't expect him to always be dateless with me every time me and my friends wanted to go somewhere" she told him. Josh could feel that she's left out so he decided that he would like to put the smile back on Maya's face.

"Hey Maya, have you eaten dinner yet?" he asked "No" she replied "What do you want? Lets order something, tacos, pizza, what?" he asked her holding her hand "Can we have pizza and Ice cream sandwich for dessert" she told him, the smile on her face came back "Pizza and Ice cream sandwich it is" he said bringing out her phone to order their food.

"The food will be here in 30 – 45 minutes" he told her "Hey Maya, since Riley went to the movies, how about we have a movie marathon here after Auggie went to bed so we don't have to pause the movie" he suggested "Sure, but what do we do now?" Maya asked "Help me do my laundry, please?" he pleaded with a smile that she could never say no to him "Okay fine" she gave in then Josh went to get his laundry sack and Together they went to the laundry room "You're lucky I'm so nice to you Boing" she teased him "You know, I miss it when you call me Boing" he told her.

Maya is sitting at the top of the washing machine and laughing at Josh at how he is doing his laundry "Why are you laughing at me?" he asked frustrated, he doesn't eve know what he is trying to separate "I'm completely sure that after this, you'll be wearing a shrunk fitted pink outfits" she teased "Can you just help me?" he pleaded "If I do, what do I get in return?" she asked trying to bargain with him "How about I help you with your home work?" he offered "Sorry Boing, we always do our assignments at Topanga's after class" he told her "What do you want in return then?" he asked "I'll think about it but you owe me one" with that being said, Maya hopped off from the washing machine and helping Josh with his laundry.

Once they put his last batch of laundry inside the machine, they heard Auggie looking for them in the living room "Hey Buddy" Josh greeted when he entered the living room "Uncle Josh!" Auggie screamed hugging him "Hey buddy, have you eaten yet?" he asked "We ate dinner before I left Ava's" he replied "Then go get changed and ready for bed" Josh said to his little nephew "Can you read me a story before I go to bed?" the little boy asked with pleading eyes "Sure buddy, just let me finish my laundry and I'll go to your room and read you a story" he told him and Auggie run to his room.

"Where's Auggie?" Maya asked when Josh entered the room "He is in his room preparing for bed, he already ate dinner before he left Ava's apartment" Josh told her while removing his now fresh and dry laundry on the basket.

While they were removing the clothes from the dryer, Maya noticed Josh's purple shirt that says NYU on it "Hey Josh, can I borrow this?" she asked holding up his shirt to show him "Why?" he asked curiously "I don't I don't know, I just like it" she told him "Please" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes with a pout and baby voice "You look so cute right now how could I say no" he smiled at her.

Few minutes later they heard a knock on the door. "That must be our food, I'll go get it" Josh told her leaving her to fold his clothes. Josh payed the delivery man, put the box of pizza on the table, put the ice cream sandwich on the freezer, then went back to Maya.

"Food's here, why don't you change to your pajamas while I put Auggie to sleep then we could start our movie marathon" he told her then he left and went to Auggie's room.

"Hey buddy" Josh greeted once he entered his nephew's room "Did you brush your teeth?" he asked "yes" Auggie proudly replied with a smile showing his pearly white teeth "Then it's time to go to bed" Josh said putting Auggie on his neck and letting him fall on his bed. Auggie laughed as his Uncle did this then Josh tuck him into bed "What bedtime story did you want me to read?" he asked him looking at his bookshelf "The tree" Auggie replied "Okay then" he replied then read him the book.

Once Auggie fell asleep Josh went to the living room to see Maya folding his laundry "I really owe you Maya, thanks for doing my laundry" Josh said sitting next to her on the couch "I should thank you for keeping me company" she smiled.

"Why don't you go and choose a movie while I change and then we'll eat our dinner" he told her "By the way, keep my shirt it looks better on you" he added before he left

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry for the super late update, I have to memorize 2 poems, 1 declamation, and 1 newly composed song. I was suppose to send this last week but unfortunately I got really sick. I hope you understand.

Thank you for all the readers who gave this story a chance, and to the people who reviewed this, thank you so much for you kind words. :)

J. Jackal

Xx ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night (Part 2)

Chapter 3: Movie Night (Part 2)

On their movie marathon night, Maya chose Spy Kids because the Matthews Family only have akid friendly movies and besides, Spy Kids is a cute action movie.

Josh and Maya pushed the center table of the living room at the end of the couch to make it comfortable for Josh to sleep that night.

"saWe should do this every Friday night!" Maya exclaimed as she eats her second slice of pizza "You know Boing, this is a lot more better than going outside and watch a movie" Maya added "Definitely!" he exclaimed "but we still can't make loud noiseas cause Auggie is already asleep" he told her silently.

In the middle of the movie, they finished eating their pizza and move on to their dessert. Later on, they were so lost into the movie that it just happened that Josh's arm is around Maya and Maya is leaning on Josh.

By the end of the movie Riley came home. "Hey guys!" Riley greeted when she opened the door and a on the lights and at that moment, Josh and Maya separated like 2 kids caught by their parents in a compromising position. Maya sighed in relief when Riley didn't question anything.

"What you two watchin'?" Riley asked them as she sat next to Maya "Spy Kids" Josh told her "How was the movie?" Maya asked "It was amazing! But I don't want to spoil anything" Riley replied.

"Come on Maya, lets sleep I'm tired" Riley told her best friend "I would love to Riles, but I'm not that tired and we agreed on a movie marathon, so we're gonna finish the rest of the movies" Maya told her "Okay" Riley said then went up to her room.

Josh put on the Spy Kids 2, then sat next to Maya. "So…" Josh started their conversation awkwardly "So…" Maya replied in the exact same tone.

At that moment, Maya thought about her and Riley's conversation earlier, she's contemplating on whether or not she should talk to Josh about their relationship. Maya thought of it thoroughly that he never noticed that Josh was looking at her instead of watching the movie.

"A penny for your thought?" he asked her wondering what she was thinking so hard about "huh?" Maya replied clearly not listening to him "I noticed, you have been zoning out for a few minutes" he chuckled at the thought of Maya zoning out "What makes you think that?" she asked trying to defend herself from embarrassing herself in front of Josh.

"Well, your not looking at the tv for quite a few minutes" he stated obviously "come on tell me; Riley's not the only one you could talk to" he told her looking at her blue eyes to show how serious he is.

"Is there any other way I could get out of this?" she asked hoping he would let her "no" he replied smiling "okay fine" she sighed and looked at him.

"Do I have to?" Maya tried once more; because of that Josh stopped the movie and turn off the tv to give her his full attention "Your really not giving me another option here are you?" she asked "Nope" he smirked.

Maya sighed "What are we?" her question threw him off-guard "What?" he asked not thinking straight, millions of thoughts rushing through his mind at the same time.

"What are we Josh? This is complicated. You're the only guy I think about being with. You gave me a promise ring. We hang out every time we see each other. I can comfortably tell you anything." She blurted out everything that was bothering her.

"Maya, you already know I'm three ye-" Josh said before Maya cut her "Don't start on the 'three years older' thing. I already know that!" she told him frustrated "and I'm completely aware; I know it is hard for you but it is hard for me too" he told her calmly "Don't you think I didn't want you to be my girlfriend right now? Don't you think I didn't want to go on dates with you and walk at central park holding your hand? Don't you think I don't want to spend time with you every single day? Don't you think I don't want to kiss you every time I see you?" he asked her all the thing that was bothering him to show her how much he is struggling "Maya, as much as I want to do all those things right now, I can't. I want us to together at the right moment, at the right time without fighting about ridiculous things because I'm stressed out in college and you on high school" He explained looking straight at her eyes for her to fully understand him.

"And I just don't want you to miss out on anything. You're young and in high school, there are a lot of things that is going to happen before you turn eighteen and I don't want to be the person to hold you back from going on dates and school dances" he added.

"But Josh, how do we know if its already 'someday'?" she asked curiously "We'll know" he said "I'm willing to wait for you Maya" he added.

"Well you know, we are still two years apart right now" Maya teasingly smiled at him. He smiled back at her and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him "Let's just stay like this for a while" with that Josh kissed Maya's forehead and she lean against him to somehow hide her blushing face "Let's watch something else" Josh said opening the tv and change it into a random channel.

Later on that night, while the tv was on, Josh and Maya kept talking about random things until they fell asleep at the early hours of the morning.

Riley woke up that morning to find that her best friend is not beside her; she wondered where she was because it was usually her who wakes up earlier than her.

"Maya?" she asked she made her bed and went to the bathroom to look for Maya and discovered that she wasn't in there either. Riley went to the kitchen thinking that Maya might be hungry but once she step on in the living room she saw a glimpse of her uncle sleeping comfortably with her best friend cuddled on their couch.

Riley covered her mouth not really knowing how she would react to the scene in front of her. She wasn't sure if she would wake them up and made her presence known or not; but before Riley could decide, a perky Auggie went downstairs "What's for breakfast uncle Josh?" Auggie said loud enough to wake her uncle and her best friend up.

Maya slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight coming through the window "It's too early, go back to sleep" she sleepily said closing her eyes snuggling to something she's hugging when she woke up. Once she realized that what she's hugging is not a thing, she opened her eyes fully awake and felt an arm around her and that's when she realized that she spent the whole night with her best friend's uncle.

"Good Morning gorgeous" Josh greeted with a sleepy smile. "Good Morning" Maya replied shyly removing her hands from his waist.

"What's for breakfast uncle Josh?" Auggie asked jumping next to him on the couch "What do you want buddy?" he asked sleepily "Want some pancakes?" he suggested "Okay" Auggie simply replied then Josh led his kid nephew to the kitchen to make pancakes.

Maya sat on the couch staring into space when Riley's voice brought her back to reality "Bay window, bay window right now!" Riley called and dragged Maya to her room's bay window.

"Tell me everything that happened between you and Uncle Josh last night" Riley demanded as they sat down on the bay window "Nothing happened last night Riles, we just talked" Maya told her "Is he your boyfriend? Are you my aunt now?" Riley grinned "What? No!" she defended "Well not yet" she added "ohh! Not yet!" Riley teased giving emphasis to yet "Stop it Riles, we just talked last night and maybe hope is not for suckers anymore" Maya grinned playing with her ring.

"What's that peaches?" Riley asked looking at Maya's ring "Nothing" Maya replied slowly hiding her hand but Riley grabbed it. 'Someday?' Riley asked herself while examining her best friend's ring on her finger and then it clicked "Did uncle Josh proposed to you?!" Riley asked with glee "Seriously Riles, your questions about me and Josh's relationship is escalading by the next question you asked me" she told her "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring" she told her "Then don't ever doubt that he'll break his promise, because he never do" Riley smiled at her friend "Thanks Riles, you always know what to say" Maya said hugging Riley and then then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey girls, what took you so long? I almost thought you don't want to eat my pancakes" Josh said once he saw Maya and Riley "I've tasted your pancakes before Uncle Josh and it is not that bad" Riley told him honestly getting a plate of pancake for herself "that is the reason why you're my favorite niece" he smiled "I'm your only niece" she replied while eating.

"She already knows about us does she?" he smiled at her while giving her a plate "She's my best friend, she knows everything" she smiled back.

"You know I'm cool about all this but the goofy smiles needs a bit of time to get used to" Riley said from her seat "Now you know what you look like when your around Ranger-rick" Maya teased Riley then sat beside her.


End file.
